Encuentro
by Mavindel
Summary: -Oneshot- "-Veamos… veamos qué es lo que resulta de todo esto, ¿si? – le dijo con ternura y amor. Ella sólo asintió." Pasen a leer!


_**Advertencia:** Un poco de OoC, pero no fue intencionado_

_**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds no me pertenece. Si fuera así, JJ nunca habría dejado la UAC u.u_

* * *

><p>Estaba nervioso, no lo negaba. No estaba seguro del por qué estaba allí, sentado. Mientras tomaba un poco de agua que le pidió al camarero apenas llegó al restaurante, observó su reloj: había llegado con 15 minutos de anticipación. Con los conocimientos que tenía, podía describir su propio estado de ánimo como ansiedad pura: los dedos sudorosos, no podía mantener la vista en un punto fijo, ni mucho menos en la puerta donde, en cualquier momento, ella aparecería. Sintió cómo le llegaba un mensaje a su celular, desconcentrándolo de su propio análisis, que revisó de inmediato: <em>"Disculpa, llegaré unos minutos tarde. Espérame un poco"<em>. Tal y como pensaba, como la recordaba de hace años, llegaría tarde; a pesar de que ella odiaba la impuntualidad en los demás, motivo por el cual se disculpó, pues no querían que se pensara eso de ella. Quería estar con él, iba a intentar llegar pronto para disfrutar de la cena con él, de esos momentos con él. ¿En verdad deseaba tanto verlo? ¿Es que habían pasado tantos años? Sintió cómo subía la sangre a su rostro. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Era normal sentirse afiebrado cuando piensas en aquella persona que te gusta? Lo desconocía. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una cita.

¿Cómo llegó a esta instancia? No estaba seguro. Había tenido días agotadores en Quántico. Viajaron mucho en el último mes, resolviendo crímenes complicados junto a sus compañeros: desde una pequeña ciudad en Utah, pasando por una localidad aislada en Dakota del Sur, la exclusiva Laguna Beach en California, y la gigantesca New York City. Todos estaban agotados ante ese ritmo de trabajo, pero cada uno tenía actividades y otras cosas que hacer que los ayudaba a despejar su mente: Prentiss salía con García por la ciudad, Morgan practicaba sus artes marciales y salía a los pubs en la noche, tanto J.J. como Hotchner se relajaban estando con sus hijos, mientras que Rossi se iba a su cabaña en el bosque a cazar. ¿Pero él qué haría? ¿Leer nuevos ensayos? ¿Nuevos libros de criminología? ¿Estudiar historia antigua? Ya no lo atraían tanto como antes… tenía deseos de hacer cosas distintas, de poder desconectar su cerebro que trabajaba sin cesar procesando siempre información nueva que le pudiera servir en cada caso, pero… ¿qué hacían las personas de su edad para relajarse, para entretenerse?...

"_-No lo sé, Reid – le respondió su compañero Derek Morgan cuando le preguntó – Salir de noche, conocer chicas, hacer deportes, algo que te desconecte del trabajo…_

_-¿Conocer chicas?_

_-Por supuesto… ya sabes, para pensar en alguien antes de irte a dormir – comentó, de forma pícara_

_-Conozco a Prentiss, J.J. y García, pero no necesito pensar en ellas para dormir_

_Morgan suspiró. Diablos, ese chico en definitiva no conocía muchas cosas de la vida…_

_-No me refiero a eso, niño. Estoy seguro que no eres del estilo que conquista a una chica y te la levas de inmediato a la cama_

_-No… creo que tú cumples mejor con ese estereotipo – se burló Reid_

_-El punto es… - siguió Morgan, ignorando el chiste – que deberías conocer a alguien que te guste y que sientas que es para ti… De esas chicas que encuentres linda en todos los sentidos, alguien con quien quieras estar, pero que también pueda comprender que necesitas tu vida y que, inevitablemente, tienes un trabajo difícil y extenuante que quita mucho tiempo…_

_-Se oye… algo difícil…_

_-Pero debes de empezar a buscarla ya, Spencer. No esperes a que llegue de la nada…"_

Graciosamente, esa conversación ocurrió durante un caso reciente, mientras estaban buscando a 3 hermanos desaparecidos en Montana, recordaba el joven genio en el restaurante. Cuando resolvieron el problema y quisieron regresar a Quántico en el jet, no pudieron aterrizar allí por un problema en la pista, por lo que desviaron su curso a otro aeropuerto en Virginia Beach… y nuevamente su mente se sumergió en sus memorias…

"_Hotchner estaba llamando apenas se bajó del avión, pidiendo por algún transporte para llegar a Quántico rápidamente. Spencer estaba un poco más alejado del grupo, aún pensando en lo que había hablado con Morgan; cuando de repente choca con alguien, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente al suelo. El bolso del chico, abierto, mostraba gran parte del contenido que se había desparramado por el suelo: hojas, anotaciones, cuadernillos y algunos libros, por lo que el chico procedió de inmediato a recoger ese desorden, sin levantar la vista._

_-Perdone – balbuceó Reid, mientras ordenaba el contenido de su bolso – no me había fijado…_

_-¿Reid? ¿Spencer Reid? – oyó que decía una mujer, sorprendida. Esa voz le era tan familiar… Cuando despegó su mirada del suelo y se fijó en quien tenía en frente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse gratamente: la persona con quien había chocado era una amiga suya, una chica que entró a primer año a su misma universidad, cuando él ya estaba comenzando su segundo doctorado. Compartían algunos ramos juntos y se topaban varias veces en la biblioteca, por lo que comenzaron a hablar y se hicieron buenos amigos. Ciertamente era la última persona que se esperaba encontrar en un aeropuerto abarrotado de gente. – Por Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo…_

_-Si… ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a pararse. Notó cómo agarraba un carrito con bolsos y maletas_

_-Muy bien, vengo llegando de hacer un doctorado en Psicología en Suecia, en la Universidad de Uppsala… - rebozaba ella, feliz. Su cabello castaño a la altura de sus hombros se veía algo desordenado, lo que, sumado a una pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos oscuros, le indicaban al joven agente que la muchacha había dormido durante el viaje, y parece que bastante mal; pero no le impedía que mostrara mucha alegría por encontrarse con él._

_-Eso es… genial_

_-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo por aquí? – preguntó, mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por sus cabellos, intentando arreglárselos_

_-Trabajo para el FBI, vengo llegando con mi equipo de trabajar en un caso_

_-Vaya… - exclamó sorprendida la muchacha – al parecer debemos de ponernos al día los dos, nunca te habría imaginado trabajando para el gobierno… ¿y qué es lo que haces allí?_

_-Estoy en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta_

_-Eso explicaría un poco más las cosas – le contestó con una sonrisa amable. Spencer le iba a seguir hablando pero alguien le golpeó en la espalda de forma amigable y se apoyaba en su hombro, mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente_

_-¿Y bien, Reid? – le dijo, mirando a la joven de forma descarada… sutilmente descarada – ¿no piensas presentarme con la señorita? – Vió cómo la castaña se reía y le extendía el brazo…_

_-Mucho gusto, soy…_

_-Chicos – anunció Hotchner, interrumpiendo la presentación – hay que irnos, ya llegó nuestro transporte – y observó a la muchacha que estaba con sus compañeros. Ésta hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano, a lo que él respondió caballerosamente, y se retiró del grupo. Sabiendo que no era la idea hacer esperar al resto del equipo, Morgan se disculpó con los jóvenes, y procedió a retirarse junto a su jefe._

_-Bien – suspiró la chica – al parecer tú también debes de irte… - le volvió a sonreír, pero de manera triste._

_-Si, bueno… - no tenía muchos deseos de irse, quería seguir hablando con ella, pero en estas circunstancias… - Oye, ¿te parece si nos juntamos uno de estos días para desayunar o comer o algo parecido? – le propuso Spencer. El rostro de ella se iluminó._

_-Si, claro, ¡eso sería realmente genial! – le dijo, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su billetera y se la entregaba – aquí tienes mi numero y mi email. Cuando puedas me llamas para que acordemos, y cuándo te acomoda._

_El chico asintió, feliz. Se despidió de ella con un ademán de la mano y se retiró del lugar, mientras guardaba la tarjeta de la muchacha cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta…"_

Las risas y el sonido del servicio golpear los platos hicieron que el joven volviera al presente. Sorbió un poco más de agua y se dedicó a observar al resto de los comensales presentes en el lugar. Un grupo de personas captó de inmediato su atención: eran 4 hombres y 4 mujeres sentados alrededor de una mesa circular. Los hombres estaban vestidos de terno y corbata; las mujeres, de vestidos elegantes y finos, con muchas joyas. Todos conversaban animadamente mientras comían los platos más caros que podía ofrecer el local, notó él. Uno de ellos, en un momento, miraba de forma angustiosa hacia afuera del restaurante, mientras se tocaba el bolsillo de su pantalón; pero ese contacto terminó cuando sintió la mirada de advertencia de la mujer a su lado. Con los conocimientos que tenía el muchacho supo de inmediato lo que ocurría allí: era una reunión de negocios, y los hombres estaban acompañados de sus respectivas parejas. El que miraba desconsolado hacia afuera era un fumador, pero intentaba dejar el vicio, y probablemente su mujer tenía algo que ver en esa decisión. Vio a la gente fuera del restaurante fumar sin culpabilidad alguna, y sintió deseos de dar alguna excusa y salir a fumarse un cigarrillo, pero su mujer se percató de ese deseo culposo y con una mirada acalló ese impulso, amenazándolo. Reid se rió de su propia deducción; no dudaba en que había acertado (o al menos tenía un probabilidad de un 98,39% de haber acertado). Analizar la conducta de la gente a su alrededor era parte de su trabajo, pero cuando lo hacía por mero ocio resultaba relajante, en cierto sentido. Estar en ese lugar era relajante, en cierto sentido; esperarla era relajante, en todos los sentidos…

Ante el último pensamiento esbozó una sonrisa. Debía darle crédito a Morgan por la idea, pero hubo alguien más que lo impulsó a hacerlo…

"_Había llamado a la chica que se encontró en el aeropuerto esa misma noche y acordaron tomar un café al día siguiente; libre para él, afortunadamente. Ahora ambos disfrutaban de un enorme café en la terraza de la tienda, situado frente a un bonito parque. Él no había parado de reírse ante las anécdotas que ella le contaba de su primer día en Suecia…_

_-No sabía bien qué era lo que me decía mi compañera de cuarto – decía la chica, alegre - estuve tan nerviosa el primer día que había olvidado todo el sueco que había aprendido durante meses… ¡Hasta había olvidado el inglés! ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_La parte de chico genio que tenía, el Dr. Reid, sí lo creía, e incluso sabía que había explicaciones de ese comportamiento a nivel del inconsciente; pero él, Spencer, no quería siquiera pensarlo, y siguió riéndose._

_-Incluso hubo un momento en que le hablé en español –le seguía contando la chica - … pero cuando pude balbucear algo coherente en un sueco decente, ella pudo entenderme y me ayudó a desempacar todo… pero no podemos evitar reírnos cada vez que nos acordamos de ello – terminó de decirle, mientras sorbía un poco de su Mokaccino con caramelo y extra crema._

_Spencer también sorbió de su café, un capuccino simple. De tanto reírse se le había secado la garganta, y recién lo había notado. Mientras, la observó: las ojeras habían desaparecido, su cabello estaba brillante y sedoso. Se veía mucho más animada y relajada que el día anterior, en verdad necesitaba el sueño que no había tenido, sin embargo, mantenía la misma sonrisa con la que la había conocido en la universidad; y le daba la sensación de que ellos aún estaban estudiando las corrientes psicoanalíticas que surgieron después de Sigmund Freud. Sin embargo, no era así: los dos llevaban alrededor de una hora en la cafetería hablando, mientras se contaban todo lo que había ocurrido en la ausencia del otro: Ella le había contado de su graduación como psicóloga, él le había contado de los doctorados que había hecho; ella le narró con lujo de detalles su viaje por Europa antes de estudiar en Suecia, él le explicó su ingreso a la UAC y las ciudades que habían visitado (pero no para turistear); ella narró el nacimiento de su sobrina, él le contó el día en que su ahijado Henry nació; ella, de lo mucho que sus padres se molestaron cuando les anunció que se iría a vivir sola; él, de las infinitas cartas que le escribía a su madre todos los días; ella le contó de los novios que había tenido en ese tiempo, mientras que él…_

_-¿Y tú, Spencer? – le preguntó ella, observándolo a través de sus ojos cafés. - ¿Qué me cuentas en el sentido amoroso?_

_-Y… ¿yo?_

_-Por supuesto, ¿a quién más le podría estar preguntando?_

_Se puso nervioso. No quería admitirle que novias no había tenido… porque en definitiva no se le podía llamar novia a la actriz con la que se había enredado en Hollywood en pleno caso de acoso. Permaneció callado por varios minutos, tratando de evitarle la mirada, pues sabía que si le mirada, ella sabría… Sin embargo, ella emitió un suspiro de resignación._

_-Por Dios, Spencer… - le dijo, como intentando regañarle, pero también compadeciéndose de él – No has cambiado nada… ¿cómo es posible que aún seas tan tímido con las mujeres?_

_-No es eso – se excusó – pero es que… - intentaba darle una explicación, pero aún no daba con las palabras correctas, no sabía qué decirle._

_-Yo te recuerdo – le dijo ella – muy tímido con las chicas, Spencer, sobre todo con las chicas guapas. A pesar de que fuimos mejores amigos en la universidad y yo te cuidaba mucho, esperaba que ahora tuvieras una especie de historial con las mujeres, que me dijeras que estás con alguien y que eres muy feliz…_

_-Pero ahora soy feliz, aunque…_

_-¿Notas que algo te falta? – le preguntó suavemente. El agente no se sorprendió de que ella supiera lo que a él le ocurría, fue una de las personas que mejor lo conoció en el pasado y que, al parecer, aun le conocía bastante bien en el presente - ¿sientes un vacío en tu interior, que nada puede llenar? – Spencer asintió, escuchándola atentamente. – Debes dejar de lado la timidez, olvídate del temor a salir rechazado, Spencer… No te quedes ahí parado, viendo cómo la vida pasa y haciéndote esa pregunta de "¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho?". La única forma de vencer esa incertidumbre es actuando, es queriendo hacer las cosas y llevarlas a la acción…_

_-pero…_

_-Está bien tener algo de miedo – continuó la chica, adelantándose a lo que Reid le iba a preguntar – pero no permitas que esto te detenga. Si hay alguien en tu vida en este momento que sea especial, alguien con quien quieras intentar algo, llevar a tener una relación de pareja con ella; empieza de a poco, y pídele una cita… Llévala hacia algún lugar lindo, en donde puedas invitar a cenar. Ve cómo salen las cosas y si puedes seguir adelante con ella y avanzar, bien. Si ves que en realidad no es lo que esperabas, bien también; porque al menos lo habrás intentado… - le platicó. Luego, suavemente posó su mano sobre la del joven, reconfortándolo y dándole el apoyo que él no pidió, pero que necesitaba – Tienes que dejar de razonar tanto… déjate llevar por los impulsos del corazón…"_

Chicas lindas…

Impulsos del corazón…

Alguien especial…

Todas esas palabras que le dieron sus amigos le hicieron armarse de valor para que, una noche, llamara a una chica con la que quería salir desde hace mucho tiempo. Y por el momento, todo había salido a la perfección: ella, algo sorprendida en un inicio, aceptó la invitación a cenar a la noche siguiente… lo que lo llevaba a la situación actual: él esperando su llegada.

Durante mucho tiempo le había costado tener confianza en sí mismo, después de todo lo que había sufrido en su niñez y en su adolescencia. Pensaba que no había nadie que pudiera ser para él, un genio insufrible. No había nadie que pudiera leer su real necesidad de sentirse un hombre normal, de sentirse alguien amado, de saber que hay alguien que está pensando en él, que desea su llegada, que espera su abrazo, que deseara ser feliz con él. Creía que todas las mujeres buscaban tipos tales como Morgan (bien parecidos, sociables y encantadores); y que personas como él (introvertidos, demasiado inteligentes y sin mayor atractivo físico) debían hacerse de lado y dejar que la vida siga sin ellos...

Pero en realidad eso no era así…

La realidad la conformaba uno mismo, si uno pensaba que tendría las de perder y no tiene la suficiente confianza como para decidirse a tomar la iniciativa, es natural que no tendría éxito. Él no era una especie de bicho raro con 7 patas, él era una persona, era un ser humano, y también era capaz de entregar amor, pero por sobretodo: era capaz de recibir amor, y ser digno de ello…

Una silueta que se acercaba a un garzón le llamó la atención. Habló con él y, después de indicar la mesa en la que él se encontraba, le agradeció y se acercó a él. Fueron segundos en los que él se dedicó a mirarla y a retratarla en su memoria para siempre: su vestido negro simple pero elegante, los pocos accesorios que usaba esa noche, el abrigo negro que llevaba en sus manos, su cabello castaño (normalmente suelto hasta los hombros) hoy suavemente rizado, como nunca antes había visto en los años que compartieron en la universidad; su rostro sutilmente maquillado, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios encorvados en una sonrisa…

Como buen caballero, se levantó de su silla para recibirla y ayudarla a sentarse. Sentía que le comentaba la explicación de su retraso, algo relacionado con apagones y luz, pero no estaba muy atento a lo que le decía. Su mente divagaba buscando la palabra correcta para expresar cómo le conmocionó el verla desde que entró al recibidor, y ella debía saberlo…

-… lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, Spenc…

-Te ves hermosa – le dijo, interrumpiendo la explicación de la muchacha. Spencer la miró a los ojos con ansiedad, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba más rápido y sus mejillas ardían; pero nunca se había sentido así, con la necesidad de que ella entendiera que esas palabras eran verdad, o al menos en su mundo. La chica quedó algo sorprendida ante esa confesión, y le sonrió de agradecimiento, entendiendo a través del silencio que el agente le había hablado desde el fondo de su alma...

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando un camarero se les acercó y les tendió a cada uno la carta del restaurant.

-Oye, Spencer – habló la chica, después de unos momentos. Él la miró atentamente – hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa? – le dijo, incitándola a seguir adelante

-Yo te dije en el café que salieras con esa persona especial para ti – le dijo, confundida – no entiendo por qué estoy aquí, contigo…

Spencer esbozó una sonrisa. Conociéndola, en realidad si sabía hasta cierto nivel por qué él la había invitado a ella, pero quería que él le diera la respuesta, quería oírlo a él.

-Sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad? Sólo estamos saliendo como amigos…

-Escucha – dijo Spencer, interrumpiéndola por segunda vez en la velada – tú eres… esa persona especial – le confesó, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara ante estas palabras. Spencer sintió cómo se sacaba un peso de encima y el corazón se aliviaba al escuchar esas palabras dichas por él mismo. Inspiró aire y se dejó llevar por las palabras que ese órgano vital de dictaba y que necesitaban salir – desde la universidad tú siempre has sido importante para mí y siempre me has apoyado en todo momento, sin embargo nunca pude definir mis sentimientos hacia ti. Una parte de mí me decía que en realidad sólo estaba confundido como todo adolescente, pero tenía mucho miedo de que nuestra amistad se estropeara si te decía esta confusión que había en mi interior… cuando me convencí de lo mucho que me gustas – las mejillas del chico se tornaron rojas ante estas palabras, pero decidió ignorar esa sensación y seguir – nosotros ya habíamos tomado rumbos diferentes y pasé mucho tiempo arrepintiéndome de mi silencio… y ahora, el verte de nuevo… me ha hecho entender lo mucho que te he extrañado en todos estos años… la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad para intentarlo y para decirte por fin lo mucho que quiero que estés presente en mi vida…

El muchacho calló. Sentía cómo el latir de su corazón retumbaba por su cuerpo entero, haciendo que sus oídos sólo se concentraran en ese latir desesperado. Sus labios estaban secos, pidiendo a gritos algo de líquido para apagarse, pero él no quería moverse. Seguía mirando a la joven enfrente de él, que se había quedado quieta cual estatua mientras escuchó atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por él. Cuando él terminó, ella agachó la mirada, tapando su rostro con sus cabellos. No quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, sabía que ahora podría estar confundida y estaría sopesando todo lo que habían vivido, y sus emociones podrían estar mezclándose. Le dio su espacio, pues él sabía lo que era tratar de definir sentimientos… lo sabía incluso mejor que nadie…

-Yo… - susurró la chica, atrayendo la atención del chico – yo… - veía cómo sus brazos se tensaban, por lo que pensó que tenía los puños cerrados.- yo esperé… - Lentamente fue descubriendo su rostro, dejando ver al doctor una dulce sonrisa que él jamás le había visto en su rostro – yo esperé mucho tiempo porque me dijeras eso, y ahora… - él vio cómo sus ojos se tornaban más brillosos – ahora me siento tan feliz... – terminó por decirle, y limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de alegría que querían recorrer su piel. Spencer no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y sonreírle de vuelta. Ahora el mundo podía seguir con su curso, ahora todo adquiría un matiz diferente: el aire podía ser más dulce, el cielo podía ser más azul, incluso la nieve podía ser más hermosa… Sólo por el hecho de que _estarían juntos…_

Spencer le tendió su mano sobre la mesa para que ella posara su propia mano sobre ella; acción que la joven aceptó hacer con mucho gusto…. Jamás había sentido su piel tan suave hasta ese momento

-Veamos… veamos qué es lo que resulta de todo esto, ¿si? – le dijo con ternura y amor. Ella sólo asintió.

Ya no habrían más incertidumbre de parte de los dos, no más dudas…

Con sólo mirarse se decían todo lo que quisieron decirse durante años…

Con sólo el suave roce entre sus dedos, se dieron el placer de quererse de la forma que ambos siempre soñaron…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? <strong>**Les gustó?**

**Hace mucho tiempo que quería subir este nuevo fic del Dr. Spencer Reid, pero por falta de tiempo no había podido terminarlo u.u Pero ahora voy a dormir poco pero con una sonrisa, porque terminé este oneshot n_n**

**Espero sus reviews con gusto... y haré la pregunta que me encanta que respondan... xP**

**¿Se imaginaron que ustedes eran ella?**


End file.
